5 whole months
by candybuttons06
Summary: Alice convinces Edward and Bella to go on a 2nd honeymoon to Greece for 5 months, so Renesemee and Jacob can finally figure out their feelings for each other. More chapters to come.
1. 5 whole months to ourselves

"Yep I am totally in love with that butthead. I can't help it. He is mine and well frankly he hasn't noticed yet." Renesmee said to her reflection in the creek.

Renesmee Cullen was in love with Jacob Black, her wolf man. Now the task at hand is if she can get him to realize that she loves him. There was no doubt in her mind that he loved her. She has caught him numerous times staring at her when he thought she wasn't going to notice. She even thought he was in her room the other night watching her sleep, but she was too tired to really investigate any further. Yes, it was time to let her feeling show. But how, is the question. Who could she talk to? The only person that it is safe from her father gift is well her mother. But who wants to talk to their mother about the person that they love; unless it's about something general not personal. Alice might be a good candidate but she is too flighty her mind would show it to Edward. No, the person that Renesmee has to talk to is Rosalie. No one in their right mind would ever think about her going to Rosalie for help. Plus she hates Jacob so much that the only thing that would read in her mind is hatred for the poor man. _Mmm, man he is, _thought Renesme. So she leaves her little hiding spot in the woods and goes to find Rosalie.

"Yea, this is going to be fun." She said to no one in particular.

When she reaches the main house, only Emmett is around, so Renesmee sits down on the couch and waits for Rosalie.

"Em, where is Rose?" she asks timidly.

"Umm, out hunting with your folks, why do you need her?"

"I, umm, I need to talk to her about Jacob." She could never lie to Emmett. He was her best friend in the house, besides Jacob.

"What about Jacob?"

"Umm, I love him and I don't know how to get him to see that I love him." This was no shock to Emmett. He saw how she looked at him and how she would touch him gently when she thought no one was paying attention to them. It was only a matter of time that she realized what she was doing. He was happy for her, his little hellion. Of all the people in the house he never understood why Renesme took to himself. They were night and day, but they had a great friendship, so he was more than happy to help the girl.

"Well Ness, it's about time you came to your senses. I mean, jeez, Jazz was about ready to explode with all those feeling you were exuding from yourself. But I can help; believe it or not I am a pretty smart and romantic type of guy."

"Are you now? Well, Rosalie has stayed with you for this long so you must be something of a romantic. I don't know about smart though." She giggled as he threw a pillow at her head.

"Listen, the best way to tell a guy anything is to be blunt with him. He loves you, we all know that. Now you have to let him know how you feel and the only way to do that is to be completely frank. But if you want to play a game with him; which by the way you should, I like watching him sweat, flirt with him, its fun watching you both flirt and then get fluster with each other."

"Really that's all I have to do, easier said than done Em." They sat in silence for awhile.

"Hey Em, do you think you can keep this away from dad. I don't want him to get pissy about this. He's already touchy about me looking like a 20 year old. No need to get him upset over my adult feelings."

"No problem, I want to watch you play this out. This is going to be so much fun." He said with a grin on his face.

"What's going to be fun to watch?" asked Alice. Jasper and Alice came back from their shopping excursion.

"Oh nothing, we were talking about a football game on TV. What did you all get at the store?" asked Renesme.

"Ness I got you some new clothes. Come with me, so you can try them on." Renesmee looked over at Jasper and Emmett for help. All they did was laugh at her.

Alice and Ness walk up to Alice and Jasper's bedroom. Alice lays the bags out on her bed. Then proceeds to pull out numerous clothes for Renesme, they were all types of clothes, and all colors. Renesmee was fine with what she had but she figured Alice didn't, so she bought Renesme new clothes.

"Alice what's in the little blue bag? I have never seen that bag before."

"Ness, I am glad you asked. Why don't you open it up and see." Alice was grinning from ear to ear now. So Renesmee figured it must be something naughty for Alice to wear around Jasper. Renesmee pulled out of the bag, a deep purple one piece lingerie. It was a beautiful; it had frills in all the right places and it wasn't tacky like some of the stuff she saw come out of Alice's closet. Not that she would tell Alice that though. She wanted to try it on; she wanted this just for the fact that it was beautiful.

"There is matching underwear and a garter belt to go with it. Do you like it?" Alice asked sweetly.

"Yea, Jasper will love it."

"Well he won't be the one to see it. I bought for you so Jacob can see you in it." Alice said almost laughing. Renesme went red in the face. She loved Jacob but wasn't sure she was ready to take that next step. _Soon, hopefully. _She thought.

"I, ah, umm, I don't think I will need this anytime soon Alice. It's lovely and all but he hasn't even noticed that he notices me like this." She said pointing to the garment.

"Oh he will, trust me with the new clothes that I bought you. He will be lusting after you in no time. You two need some excitement in your lives. But don't tell your dad I said that. For the record I am saying I do not condone you having sex until you are married. Off the record, go have some fun. You both love each other and you both deserve to have some fun time. If your dad was my father, I would have found a way out a long time ago. The way he never lets you alone with Jacob is crazy. I convinced your parents to go on a 5 month vacation to Greece. I said they needed some alone time and a real honeymoon. So they are going to leave on Friday. You have 5 months to get Jacob to see you in a fantastic lustful way. With the help of these clothes and some lingerie that I bought you, you two will be in bed most days then not."

"Well then, that explains everything now doesn't it." Renesme heard Jacob's car and ran to the window. She smiled down at him, and ran out of the room. Alice chuckles at her obvious display of affection. _Jacob is such a man_; Alice thought, _never noticing when a woman is in love with them._

Renesmee runs out of the house in to Jacob's waiting arms. He loves the smell of this woman, nectarines and ginger, the most beautiful smell in the world. He holds on to her a little longer than usual, his hand placed a little lower than usual, and his lips lingered a little longer on her head than usual. He loved this girl and he wanted to tell her so badly that it hurt sometimes. But he promised Edward and Bella that he would wait until she said something first. He wanted to give her a chance at someone else first. Thankfully no one has come along to test that theory.

"Yo Jacob, put my niece down would ya. The way you two are hugging, it looks like you're in love with each other." Emmett laughs and turns away. Jacob puts her down slowly. Yea, Emmett has a way for ruining moments.

"Jakey, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming over until later." She puts her arms around his waist and puts her head on his chest, while walking back to the house. They sit down on the porch swing, so they can a private moment before Edward came back. Jacob puts his arm around her shoulders and strokes her hair softly. He loved when they had moments like this. Private moments like this made the wait a little more bearable.

"Oh I wanted to surprise you. Thought you might be bored today. So I decided to come over early. Do you want to go for a walk or do you just want to sit here and swing?"

"I want to stay right here." _Forever_ she added in her mind. His smell alone drives her wild, ocean water and pine. He was the perfect man in her opinion. He was tall, had a beautiful smile, a very gentle man, and the best part is that he never once left her, for anything. He was there and will always be there for her when she needed him.

"Oh I have some great news." Renesmee looks up at Jacob. He smiles at her for her to continue.

"My parents are going to Greece for a whole 5 months. So that means you can stay at the cottage with me and they won't even know. It will be just us." Jacob rubs her arm, while thinking about the possibilities this opens for them. Five months is a long time to be without her parents around. This is awesome news. He now can be himself around her, show his true feelings and let her decide if he is what she wants.

"When do they leave?"

"They leave on Friday, so that means you can move in once they leave. I'm so excited. It's going to be us for a whole 5 months. We don't even need to leave the cottage." Renesmee went red in the face after she said that. Jacob thought she was so cute when her face turned red; especially when she said something that reviled her true feelings towards him. She put her head back down on his chest and just let the swaying of the swing over take her.

"Five whole months." Jacob said they stayed in silence, just swinging. He reached his hand down and took hers in his. This was the way he wanted to stay for all eternity. Eventually they fell asleep on the swing. Emmett looked out the window of the two. He was happy for them. He wanted the best for the two. Especially for Jacob; considering the whole love triangle between him, Bella and Edward. He needed to find love, even if it was with his niece/best friend. He let the two just swing, he figured Edward would want his share of the fun this time around.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday came; needless to say Alice, Renesemee, and Jacob were very excited to get Bella and Edward out of the house. They were all waiting at the Cullen Mansion for them to leave. Renesemee was pacing back and forth in the living room. To the untrained eye it would seem that she was nervous that her parents were leaving for five months, but really she was nervous that she would be by herself with Jacob for five long months. Alice put all of Renesemee new clothes down at the cottage. Alice just knows that Jacob won't be able to keep his hands off of her niece once he sees her in her new clothes.

"Alright we need to leave now so we can catch our plane. Ness, love, come here for a second please." Bella asked her.

"Yes, mom."

"While we are gone, I want you to remember to use your head. Okay. Don't let anyone fool you into doing something you don't want too."

"Where did that come from?"

"Emmett was messing with your father this morning, saying you were going with him to bars and strip clubs with Alice. Not that you are going to do that, just don't let them persuade you into doing something you don't want to do."

"Umm Emmett wouldn't take me to the bars, Rosalie would kill him and why would Alice need to go to a strip club when she has Jasper." Bella laughed at that.

"True, just be on your best behavior. Don't do something really stupid. Okay. I will miss you and I love you dearly." Bella hugged her little girl.

"I love you too mom. Now don't go getting in to trouble while you are away. Stay indoors during the day and make sure not to make too much noise when you are indoors." Renesemee giggled out.

"Oh you need to stop hanging around Emmett; you are starting to act like him."

"Hey she learns from the best, have fun you two." Emmett called from the house.

"Daddy, I'll miss you. Have fun and bring me back lots of presents." Renesemee hugged her dad around the waist.

"Oh, we'll have fun. You stay safe, if there are any problems, you find Carlisle and Esme, okay." He kissed the top of her head.

"I'll be fine, I am 5 years old, and I can take care of myself." Renesemee loved to pick on her dad about her age. She liked to remind him that she was only five with a twenty year old body. But she never let him forget that she was just as capable as a twenty year old.

"Yes you are capable, doesn't mean you don't need help. But anyways, I love you; have fun when we are away okay, because you'll never get this chance again for a very long time." Edward lets going of his baby girl and walks to the car to drive away. He waves good bye and then speeds off to the airport for him and his wife 5 month honeymoon.

As soon as they were out of hearing (audio and mental) range, Renesemee takes out her cell phone and calls Jacob to bring his stuff over, the parents were gone. Jacob makes it over to the cottage in record time. This where things got awkward, Renesemee didn't think about where he would sleep. Normally if they sleep together, it was on the couch, where everyone could see them. Now where was Jacob going to sleep?

"I can sleep on the couch Ness, it doesn't bother me." He smiled down at her.

"No, you can have my bed; I'll sleep in mom and dad's room. They won't mind one bit." She bent down and got his things and took them to her room.

"What do you want to since the parents are gone?" she asked him politely.

"How about we watch some movies, I have all these movies that I haven't watched. What do you say?"

"That sounds like a great idea, but I need some food first before we start, or I won't be able to stay focused on them."

They go out hunting and when they return Renesemee had this feeling that she never had before after she went hunting. She was completely turned on, watching him hunt with her, even if he was in wolf form, she was turned on. She wanted to jump him right now and show him how much she wants him. But she suppresses the feeling and goes to the TV to turn on the movie. She turns around to see him sprawled out on the couch. He pats the space between his legs for her to sit down on. She walks over to him and sits down where he patted his hand. He wraps his arms around her waist and she leans her back to his massive chest. This is where Renesemee wanted to be. She sighs and relaxes into his hold. The movie was lost in the background. They were both aware of each other's breathing and touches. Jacob moves her hair to one side and kisses her neck. Renesemee tilts her hair further to one side that he can kiss more of her neck. Jacob rubs his hands up and down her sides. Renesemee arches her back into his chest and moves her hands to his hair. Jacob started to move his hands down to her thighs, when Emmett barged into the cottage; scaring Renesemee right off the couch.

"Ness, why in the world are you on the floor?" asked Emmett

"Uh, you could say I fell for it. What do you want Em?

"I was wondering if you two wanted to watch the game up at the house with me. Rosie doesn't want too, so I came down here to see if you wanted to. You don't have to, it was just a thought."

"Nah, I think I will just go to bed. You can if you want to Jacob." Said Renesemee a little defeated. Jacob looked at her a little concerned, but he went to the main house with Emmett.

Renesemee walked into her bedroom and fell on to her bed, not even realizing that she was suppose to sleep in her parents room. It didn't take her long to cry herself to sleep. She figured this was the only way she was going to sleep tonight, so she cried that she almost made out with Jacob, cried that Emmett interrupted them, and cried that Jacob didn't love her but lusted after her. Yeah, tonight was not a good night at all.

Jacob went back to the cottage around midnight. He was ready to climb into bed and not wake up until morning. When he got to Renesemee's room, he saw her sprawled out on the bed. He watched her for awhile, he smiled at how her mouth was open slightly and her tiny body seemed to take up the whole bed. He was in love with this woman. He gently crawled into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. He fell asleep with her head in the crook of his neck.


End file.
